Heat wave
by Vexilan
Summary: Everyone on the Merry is affected by the heat.


I do not own One Piece. It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.

The strawhats were sailing through a terrible heat wave in the grandline. Everyone on the Going Merry was suffering immensely. Some more than others.

"Dear god, help me." Usopp moaned laying on the deck. "I have it worse, i'm covered in fur!" Chopper whined about his problem. Just take the fur coat off then, Chopper." Usopp suggested. "IT'S NOT A COAT, DUMBASS!" Chopper yelled and slapped Usopp for his ignorance.

"Nami! Robin! I made you two my special drinks to cool you both down!" Sanji shouted to his love interests. Today was so hot. He knew he would have to do something for his two perfect angels sent from above.

Zoro is not happy about this. Why is Sanji only serving the women when he is literally being roasted in this heat? "Hey! Why don't you give me some of your special drink, Sanji?!" Zoro angrily questioned.

Sanji was silent for a moment. Sanji then decided to respond. "Share my special drink with you? Sorry Zoro, but I don't like you THAT way." Sanji said.

"STOP ACTING SO GAY, YOU RETARD!" Zoro slashed at Sanji with his sword.

"YOU'RE THE GAY ONE!" Sanji shouted and they clashed with swords vs kicks.

Robin was using extra hands to fan herself as she drank Sanji's special drink. She was sitting in her comfortable chair on the Merry's deck. "A cold shower would be best for me right now." She decided and went on her way. She would die being in this heat another second.

Nami was especially warm...in more ways than one. Since Sanji's special drink didn't do much, she decided she would go in the kitchen and get some water. This heat was just too unbearable. On her way in, she saw Luffy dump their drinking water all over himself. That got her turned on because he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"BAKA!" She slapped him for his idiocy. "We need that water!" She yelled at him. She would've been even more mad and hit him harder but this heat was really getting to her. She was starting to focus more on his chest.

"Ow! Sorry Nami, but it's so hot!" Luffy whined. Why must she be so mean? Doesn't she understand how hot it is? Maybe she just wanted to do the same thing. "Ah, sorry, here you go Nami." Luffy said and offered her the other barrel of water. "Uhh...Nami? Hello?" Luffy kept trying to get her attention.

Nami wasn't listening to him. She was gawking at his sweaty toned chest. His abs glistening in the light was a sexy sight. Looking at him like that wasn't doing her mind much good. Her brain demanded she do dirty things. Nami blushed and licked her lips.

"Luffy...take off your shorts." Nami said. "What?" Luffy asked her. She was acting kind of weird.

"What am I saying?!" Nami thought to herself after realizing she was being a total ditz. Nami turned around embarrassed with her hands on her cheeks. "Why do I want to...?" She thought in her head. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Nami, you alright?" Luffy asked concerned. Nami quickly turned around, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him. Luffy was still confused but closed his eyes and went along with it. Nami held his arms and grinded herself on his thigh. She was really in heat now.

Nami opened her mouth to tongue wrestle with Luffy. Luffy opened his mouth and they rubbed their tongues together.

Nami began rubbing his wet chest. She couldn't get enough of his abs. Nami urged his hands to touch her sweaty body too. Luffy obeyed and roamed her body. He gave her breasts a squeeze, which made her even more aroused.

Nami stopped kissing and leaned into his ear. "I'm still thirsty, Luffy." She whispered to him.

Nami held him up against the wall and got on her knees. She knew what she needed. It was in his shorts. "Nami?" Luffy questioned. "Sanji's special drink didn't do anything, Luffy." She was blushing really hard. "I need a different liquid." She said with a panting voice.

"Ah, okay." Luffy responded with a smile. Right when she undid his short's button, she heard footsteps. Faster than you can say "naked babies", Nami pushed Luffy over and recomposed herself before Usopp barged in with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Water~" Usopp groaned as he went into the kitchen. "Huh? What are you two doing in here?" Usopp asked them.

Nami put on her best poker face and said "Eh? Isn't it obvious? We're just getting some water." She lied like an expert.

"Hmm...is she up to something?" Usopp thought. She was definitely lying, Usopp could tell. He was the king of liars after all.

Whatever it is, he was too hot to care. He'll worry about it later.

Nami made her way to Luffy. She quickly leaned in his ear and said "Meet me in my room." Then she giggled and said "And pull your shorts up, dummy."

Luffy blushed with a huge grin and said "Alright! Shishishi!" Nami left the kitchen feeling very hot. She didn't need water anymore.

"WHO WASTED ALL THIS WATER?!" Usopp's yell could be heard all across the Merry.


End file.
